Sombras de la calle
by Naty Asakura Pace
Summary: La vida de la calle no es facil...sobre todo cuando debes enfrentarte a sus problemas, y estas,simplemente, solo en este mundo. Universo Alterno. Muchas parejas. Muchos personajes. Posibles Lemons a futuro / YohxAnna-HaoxMarion-HaoxAnna-RenxMattilda-RenxTamao, etc
1. Anna

Prologo: 6 años atrás…

Una chica rubia amarraba una sabana llena de nudos a su ventana, dispuesta a escapar de esa carcel donde habia vivido los 12 años de su vida. Anna suspiro. Al momento de nacer sus padres no la quisieron, abandonandola en un orfanato para menores. No era bueno, pero era lo que habia. Dos alimentos al dia, unas cuantas lecciones de clases, y muchos otros niños. Pero con Anna las cosas eran distintas, o al menos, ella las sentia asi. Nunca le agradaron las señoras que cuidaban a los niños, ya que cuando uno hablaba mucho o gritaba o se emocionaba, ellas le daban tan buena paliza que el niño no hacia otra cosa que brincar del miedo si le hablabas. Y, lamentablemente, Anna siempre se llevaba unos buenos golpes.

Habia crecido en ese lugar protegiendo a una chica de pelo rosado dos años menor que ella…Tamao. Mientras Anna se afirmaba de la ventana, no pudo evitar mirar a la cama al lado de ella, donde la pequeña dormía placidamente. La chica rubia sabía que Tamao no sobreviviria al peligroso mundo de la calle, el nuevo hogar de Anna de ahora en adelante.

-Si no fuera por eso, te prometo que te llevaria conmigo…

Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que dejaba atrás…y se dio cuenta que ademas de Tamao, no perdia mucho…bueno…a Tamao y …

-Ese chico- Anna resopló con furia.

Habia un chico. Cabello y ojos cafes, muy cautivadores. Una sonrisa que incluso era capaz de opacar el sol. Pero siempre una calidez con ella….Debido al mal trato que habia entre Anna y las señoras del hogar, muchos niños se alejaban de Anna para no tener problemas…

Pero si bien ella nunca habia podido hablar con el chico del pelo café, él muchas veces se acercaba para saludarla y sonreirle. Anna nunca le respondia. Ni siquiera sabia el nombre de ese niño, y dudaba que él supiera el de ella. Pero no, no podia darse por vencida. No ahora. Habia planeado esta escapada hace mucho tiempo…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Anna se afirmo de la cuerda y comenzo a bajar por los nudos que habia pasado toda una semana haciendo y revisando…después de todo su vida dependia de esos nudos.

Cuando sintió el frio por sus piernas a causa de su vestido, y sintio la frescura de la noche, se dio cuenta que era libre. Hubiera querido gritar, pero si la encontraban no ahabria segunda vez. Salio corriendo en direccion al patio delantero, en donde sabia que habia una pared de dos metros, pero mas el pozo que habia facil ahí, seria facil subirlo. Anna se encaramo en el pozo, y pegando un salto, se subio a la pandereta. Cuando estaba ahí, miro por ultima vez el lugar. Sin volver a mirar atrás, saltó.

Y se encontró en la calle. La gente, tan apurada en sus rapidos pasos por llegar a casa, no se fijaron en la pequeña niña que de la nada estaba en la calle…Anna decidio que ahí comenzaria su nueva vida…

(5 días mas tarde)

Al parecer, nadie habia notado que se habia escapado de ese viejo hogar de niños, porque caminaba todos los dias, pero no habia carteles que demostraran que la buscaban, Bien, era mejor asi…

La rubia habia sobrevivido gracias a un callejón que habia encontrado detrás de una peluqueria, donde la dueña del local tuvo piedad de ella, dandole una pequeña manta para taparse por las noches.

Pero su estomago no sabia cuanto podia seguir siendo fuerte. Ya se habia desmayado el otro dia, pero gracias al cielo, justo enfrente de la peluqueria. Eran como las 7 de la tarde, cuando llego a la peluqueria para ver a la señora saliendo.

-Hola!- la mujer adulta se acerco a ella, provocando que Anna la mirara…después de todo, habia sido la unica persona que le habia demostrado un cariño de proteccion. Pero no, no podia dejarse ablandar. Tal vez alguien mas, pero ella no.

-Queria contarte que hoy pase al lado del ayuntamiento…y daran una cena gratuita a la gente de bajos recursos..pense que quizas te gustaria ir…

Al escuchar la palabra cena y gratuita, Anna la miró.

-¿Dónde queda el ayuntamiento?

La señora sonrio suavemente, indicandole que el ayuntamiento quedaba a dos cuadras, que si queria la acompañaba.

-No, gracias. Puedo sola. Adios.

Con ese "adios", la señora sintio que se estaba despidiendo de ella para siempre. Y asi era.

Anna se dirigio hacia el ayuntamiento, para ver a muchas personas de la calle, haciendo fila por una cena. Suspiro cansada. Ya casi habia comenzado a dudar de su idea de haber abandonado el hogar, pero no podia volver. No ahora. Seria un muy doloros golpe para su orgullo….

-Hola, puedo acompañarte?

Una suave voz a su espalda le llamó la atención, pero como no sabia si se referia a ella o no, la chica aguardo.

-Hey, puedo?- el dueño de la voz deposito suavemente su mano en su hombro, provocando que la chica lo mirara.

Un niño, de aproximadamente su misma edad, la miraba con simpatía, pero sin sonreir. Tenia unos ojos cafes y un pelo muy largo castaño rojizo. Su pelo era mas largo incluso que el de la misma Anna.

-Me da igual.-. La chica le dio la espalda, mientras la fila avanzaba, tal vez lento, pero avanzaba…

-Fu, tienes un buen carácter…

La chica lo ignoro mientras estaban en la fila, hasta que le sirvieron la cena…No se veía muy agradable, pero era comida. La rubia se sento en una mesa vacia, y el chico al lado de ella, provocando un suspiro de frustración a ella…

-Asi que..nueva en la calle, supongo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?...se sobrevivir bien.

-Tu ropa aun esta muy limpia. Me atrevo a suponer que huiste de casa hace poco.

-No hui de casa, ya que nunca conoci una. Me fui del orfanato en él que vivia…

-Asi que huerfana, eh? Pues tenemos algo en común….yo hui de la casa de mis tios. Oh, donde estan mis pocos y nadas de modales…Hao. Sin apellido.

La chica lo miró. No se safaria de él fácilmente, y por un extraño motivo, tampoco queria safarse de el

-Anna…sin apellido tambien.

Él le sonrió. Cuando terminaron de comer, el ayuntamiento cerró.

-Si quieres, puedes ir a mi casa…al menos es más grande que un colchon en el piso..y no vivo solo, vivo con mas niños de la calle…

Anna aceptó. Despues de esa tarde, no sabia como volver a ver a la peluquera a los ojos, asi que quizas esto era mejor. Camino con Hao por los caminos más pobres de la ciudad, hasta llegar a una casa de madera. Cuando entraron, Anna observó que habían pequeños almohadones juntos en el piso..al lado de estos, un colchon matrimonial…un poco mas alla, otro colchon matrimonial, y al lado de esta, uno individual. Un poco mas alejado de las camas, habia un pequeño refrigerador, que tenia aspecto de estar malo. Una puerta al lado de la cocina le dio la sensación a Anna de que era el baño.

-Bienvenida. Descuida, todos han sido "adoptados" por mi, asi que se llevaran bien contigo..

Al segundo, se escucharon unos pasos corriendo.

-Hao! Llegas….- la emocionada voz se calló de repente.-¿Quién es ella?

En frente de Anna, habia una chica flaca, con un cuerpo ya iniciando a "formarse", su pelo amarrado en dos colas, y un vestido negro. La chica miró a Hao, y luego miro a Anna.

-Hola….Marion- la rubia le tendio la mano a Anna, mientras la otra no sabia si estrecharzela o no.

Hao suspiro cansado…como habia podido olvidar los celos excesivos de Mari?

-Anna, ella es Mari. Mari, ella es Anna. Mari, la encontre en el ayuntamiento, tambien es callejera y su historia es bastante parecida a la tuya. Anna, ella fue mi primera acompañante de calle..la conozco desde los 10.

Al sentir tanta bulla en el "living", otros pasos se acercaron para ver que pasaba. En frente de Anna, habian dos chicas. Una, de la misma edad de la rubia, con un pelo naranjo bastante bonito, llevaba una polera llena de calaveritas y unos jeans negros. La otra chica, pelo azul y un cigarro en su boca, Anna le calculo unos 18 o quizas más. Y, llegó un chico chino, con un peculiar peinado. Su ropa se veía como de niño mimado o alguien con plata, asi que le entro la curiosidad de cómo habia terminado ahí.

-Anna, él es Ren. Ella es Kanna, la gran portadora de dinero en esta casa, Kann trabaja en una mini empresa, y ella es Macchi.

Hao les explico a todos juntos brevemente como habia conocido a Anna, y la rubia fue bienvenida por todos…o mas bien casi todos.

-Ven, te mostrare tu cama! Dormiras conmigo y con Mari! – Macchi, que al parecer era la que mejor habia tomado todo esto, se la agarro de la mano y le comenzo a hablar del colchon…Poco a poco todos se separaron, saliendo Kanna a fumar, Ren se tiro a los almohadones, mientras Matti le hacia un mini tour a Anna por toda la casita.

Mari se quedo en un silencio bastante incomodo con Hao, con la mirada baja.

-Marion…

-¿Por qué, Hao?

-Porque me gustó. Anna me gustó apenas la vi. Y sabes que no tengo que darte explicaciones.

Hao se alejo de ella, rumbo al patio, mientras la chica cerraba los ojos, tratando de ser fuerte con esta nueva situación.

Este es el inicio, de una nueva vida. Muy difícil. La vida de la calle no es facil, sobre todo cuando debes hacer cualquier cosa por sobrevivir. A esta tierna edad que son los 12 y 13 años, el carácter comienza a reflejarse…asi que ya se mostraba como seria cada uno. Drogas, Sexo, Alcohol, Muerte…..son solo algunas de las cosas ante las cuales estos protagonistas se enfrentaran mientras vayan creciendo.


	2. Hao

**Capitulo 2: Los años han pasado**

* * *

><p><strong>POV HAO<strong>

Había dejado atrás mi pasado. Hace 11 años que yo no tenía memoria de nada más. Mi familia, mi historia, lo que fui antes…nada. Todo lo que soy, todo lo que seré, se resume solamente a la calle. Y mi vida comienza cuando yo tenía 9 años. Por circunstancias de la vida, me quede viviendo en la calle. Fue horrible y difícil. Sabes lo terrible que es buscar un puto refugio en la ciudad? Oh no, créeme que no tienes ni idea. Un lugar donde vivir. Relativamente cómodo. Estable. Algún lugar para pasar la noche mientras que en el día te las arreglas para almorzar y sobrevivir. En mis 11 años en la calle, el ayuntamiento ha sido una gran ayuda. La primera noche en la calle dormi en una banca tapado por un diario. Pensé que moriría. Y sin embargo, sigo aca. Días después de vagar por las calles, siempre en busca de algún mejor lugar, me topé con nuestro refugio. Una casa de un piso abandonada. Paredes agrietadas, vidrios rotos, pisos de madera rechinantes, muebles roidos y viejos…y sin embargo, era perfectamente comoda para un niño huerfano solo. Me las arreglaria para bañarme y esas cosas. Por lo menos por ahora, tenia un fiel techo sobre mi cabeza, y eso me hacia inmensamente feliz. Comenzaron a pasar las semanas, y yo recorria las calles con la esperanza de ver algun letrero de "se busca"…

Cuando vi que mi familia no hizo nada para buscarme, ahí fue cuando decidi olvidarlos. Y lo hice. Segui viviendo solo por mucho tiempo, aproximadamente dos meses, entre los cuales pude abastecerme bien. Tenia algo de comida, ganaba mis monedas pidiendo plata en los paraderos o simplemente haciendo malabares con pelotas incendiadas, un truco aprendido desde pequeño, tenia un colchon y unos muebles, había logrado que un vecino me arrendara su cuenta de luz, asi que la pagabamos juntos. Si, comodidades…y sin embargo, la soledad era un hecho evidente y devastador. Despues de todo, solo tenía 9 años.

Y en esa aparentemente profunda y devastadora soledad…la conoci. Hermosa a simple vista. Ojos verdes realmente encantadores. Pelo rubio mas brillante que el sol. Pero fue un error haber hablado con ella, un hermoso error.

Entre mis andanzas de día a día, normalmente iba al ayuntamiento. Y ahí, era imposible que no se hablara de los barrios altos. Muchas personas que iban allá para comer eran trabajadores de esos barrios, los cuales solían ir y quejarse a diestra y siniestra de sus dueños. La familia Phauna era nombrada varias veces, pero no porque eran apretados con el dinero. Al contrario, era por su bondad con sus trabajadores. Y sin embargo, se rumoriaba que eran demasiados estrictos entre ellos y sus herencias…el linaje Phauna debia ser puro y respetable. Escuchando todas esas conversaciones, que eran divertidas, me entere que el nucleo principal familiar estaba solamente compuesto por tres personas. El Sr Phauna, la Sra Phauna, y la Srta Phauna, de la cual me entere su nombre. Marion Phauna.

Una de esas tardes, apenas terminé de comer, salí de la gran casona-comedor rumbo a la calle. Un coche tirado por caballos pasó al lado mio. Era una familia de la alta sociedad, sin lugar a dudas. Un coche en pleno siglo XXI? Por favor…alguien queria hacerse respetar. Disimuladamente, me pare cerca del carro, y fingi ponerme a mirar al cielo mientras mantenia mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalon. La puerta del carro se abrió unos segundos antes de que una mujer se bajara de ella, mientras escuchaba el final de una conversacion, o mas bien de una pelea.

-No lo olvides, Marion. Debes aprender a comportarte. Ir a la casa de tus abuelos y hacer esos escandalos. Por dios Mari, donde estan tus modales?

La Sra Phauna se bajo del coche y tambaleandose entró a la pasteleria que estaba en ese barrio. Lentamente, me acerque al coche. La Sra habia dejado la puerta abierta, dejandome ver a una niña pequeña, con un pelo rubio separado en dos colitas bajas, una mirada triste con unos profundos ojos verdes, labios carnosos palidos, y un vestido negro de diseñador. Me quede mirandola durante muchos minutos, hasta que escuche su suave voz

-Te quedaras todo el rato mirando, o hablaras?

-Ella era tu madre? – Respondi a su pregunta con otra pregunta. Ella solo levanto los hombros

-Da igual, no crees.

-Estas molesta?

-Demasiado. Madre me llamo la atención por haberle dicho una palabrota a mi abuelo

Tuve que reprimir una risa, porque lo siguiente que dijo fue mas serio…y esperanzador para mi.

-No me gusta la vida de sociedad alta. Es aburrida.

-Por que no?

-Mirate. Estas todo sucio, tu ropa también, pero tienes una sonrisa calida…Mari quiere tener esa sonrisa también.

Y ahí estaba. Mi respuesta a mi soledad

-Ven conmigo. No te gusta esta vida de sociedad? Que pierdes! Ven conmigo, y yo te mostrare todo. Si algun día te cansas, podras volver a tu casa…pero ven a conocer el otro mundo

Levanto su mirada. Sus ojos brillaban.Y cometiendo una locura, agarre su mano y comenze a correr con ella detrás mio. Ella también corria entre risas. Para ella, era una aventura. Para mi, una esperanza. Y sin embargo, en nuestra dulce inocencia, ambos estabamos felices. Escape lo mas lejos posible de esa panaderia. Por nada del mundo queria que me la quitaran. Tenia a alguien para hacerme compañía de ahora en adelante.

Despues, todo fue un poco mas extraño. Marion llego a mi casa y no se quiso ir. Le encantaba todo. Los muebles semi rotos, el colchon desgarrado en el piso, las dos frazadas viejas, todo era extremadamente nuevo para ella y le gustaba. Como una niña que desde pequeña le enseñaron a hacer ordenada, comenzo a sacudir las frazadas, dejandolas quizas algo mas limpias. Yo solo le sonreia. Y asi, paso el tiempo. Marion Phauna se quedo conmigo. Yo iba todos los días al ayuntamiento y traia comida para los dos. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Marion extraño a su familia, y tuve que mentirle. Cada mañana al ir al comedor, yo pasaba por calles que estaban tapizadas de carteles "Se Busca" con una foto de ella. Yo los agarraba, los rompia, me los guardaba…ellos no me la quitarian.

Paso el tiempo, los dias y los meses, y Marion se olvido de los Phauna. Eramos ella y yo. Compartiamos colchon, comiamos juntos, y haciamos cosas juntos en las calles menos transitadas. Yo no queria que me la quitaran.

Yo tenia 9 años. Ella 7.

Y viviendo juntos, nos convertimos en un iman para niños de escasos recursos. Muchos nos veian pasar en la calle, y querian ser parte de nuestra familia. Mattilda, una niña que simplemente un día llego a mi y a Marion. Despues nos enteramos que su familia murio en un incendio. Normalmente en las noches, Matti despertaba gritando. Ahí, era acunada por mi y Marion hasta dormirse. Fueron difíciles los primeros meses con ella, pero una noche ya no grito mas de sus pesadillas. Lo habia superado y estaba feliz con su vida de ahora. Kanna, o Kanni, como me gusta decirle de cariño, era una chica que tenia 15 años cuando la conocimos. Kanna habia escapado de la casa de su madre porque no toleraba a su padrastro. Normalmente las primeras noches, Kanna iba siempre al jardin delantero de su casa y espiaba lo que pasaba. Cuando la descubri, hablo mucho conmigo. Lo que hablamos esa noche, solo ella y yo lo sabemos. Solo se que después de eso, Kanna no volvio a buscar a su familia nunca mas. Su madre también la habia dejado. Ren Tao. Bastante parecido a Marion. Sobrecargado por las responsabilidades familiares, Ren escapo de casa. Directo a nosotros. Ren fue nuestro penultimo integrante hasta ahora. Vivimos los 5 juntos muchos años. 3 colchones en el piso eran perfectos. En uno, Ren y yo. En otro, Mari y Mattilda, y en el tercero y por ser la mas grande, Kanna.

Años despues, una tarde regresé al refugio después de haber estado haciendo malabarismos en la calle. Kanna me dijo que ya había llevado a todos al refugio para poder alcanzar algo de buena comida, que realmente lamentaba el no haberme llevado. Le dije que no se preocupara, que yo podía ir solo. Marion se ofreció a acompañarme, pero le dije que no se preocupara. Le besé la mano, una pequeña costumbre que teníamos desde chicos, y me largue al ayuntamiento.

Ahi, la conocí. Rubia ceniza, blanca, ropa demasiado nueva para ser de la calle. Anna. Al darme cuenta que a pesar de su imagen ruda estaba muy desampaada, le ofrecí irse con nosotros. Y olvidé todo. Que nos faltaban camas, que con suerte todos alcanzabamos comida en el ayuntamiento juntos, que a Ren no le gustaba estar rodeado de gente, y los celos de Marion. Pero, a pesar de la pequeña pelea que tuve con mi amiga por Anna, ella se quedó con nosotros. Y los años volvieron a pasar

Ahora, nuestras edades estan un poco mas disparejas. Kanna tiene 24, pero como no tiene estudios universitarios, trabaja en un pequeño minimarket. Ren y yo tenemos 19 y seguimos haciendo trucos en la calle. Marion, Anna y Mattilda tienen 18 años, y trabajan algunas noches como meseras en un bar. Es verdad, ya todos somos mas grandes y podriamos estudiar y tratar de surgir, pero la primera prioridad es poder avanzar y dejar de ir al ayuntamiento. Pero para eso, se necesita plata. Y la plata solo llega con el trabajo. Y eso es lo que hacemos o intentamos hacer.

Claro que las monedas ganadas todos estos años nos han servido de algo. Al fin pudimos ocupar las otras piezas del refugio. Ahora, donde antes dormiamos todos, es un pequeño living ocupado por una caja de madera y un sillon roido. Hay 3 piezas ahora. na de las chicas, donde duermen cada una en su colchon, y otra pieza mia y de Ren, donde tambien dormimos en colchones separados. La tercera pieza es para cuando hacemos fiestas y algunos quieren tener momentos mas intimos. Oh si, no hable de eso. Nos hicimos amigos de otras personas de la calle, y si bien no hay plata, nos juntamos y la pasamos bien juntos. Somos tranquilos, pero a veces el alcohol se va algo a la cabeza y uno comete locuras. Eso todos lo conocemos bien. Siguiendo hablando de la casa, tenemos una cocina algo mejor abastecida, ya no tenemos la necesidad de ir siempre al ayuntamiento, de vez en cuando cocinamos algo y comemos todos juntos. Como ven, las cosas han mejorado.

Otra mañana que me despierto. La noche anterior hubo fiesta. Me late la cabeza como siempre. El mareo que tengo es incontenible, pero tengo estomago de hierro, no tengo ganas de vomitar. Me doy vuelta en el colchon, y oh, que hermosa sorpresa. Marion esta a mi lado durmiendo, dandome la espalda. Uf, otra noche? Maldita sea, otra vez no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Me sorprendo al darme cuenta que estamos en mi habitacion. No puedo evitar preguntarme donde diablos durmio Ren entonces. Me rio suavemente.

-Callate, a Mari le duele la cabeza! - me dice mientras me pega con una mano.

Yo se la tomo, y se la beso

-Buenos dias, Mari.

-Buenos dias, Hao.

Me levanto de la cama mientras busco mis calzoncillos. Me quedo un rato mirandola desde la puerta, mientras ella trata de volver a dormir aunque sea cinco minutos más. Salgo de la pieza. Mi relacion con Marion? Es extraña. No somos nada más que amigos que se conocen desde muy pequeños, y sin embargo nos besamos, abrazamos y hemos tenido sexo. No es primera y estoy seguro que no sera la ultima vez que despierto con ella. Mientras camino por la casa me sale al encuentro Anna, ya vestida y tomando una taza de café. Anna es la mas centrada de todos junto con Ren. Le sonrio y le doy un beso de buenos dias en la mejilla. Ella solo resopla y finge ignorarme.

-Sabes donde durmio Ren anoche? - le pregunto mientras entro a la cocina a preparme algo

-Con Mattilda y Kanna en el living….las chicas ayer ni se pudieron levantar…Hao, no esta mal emborracharse, pero sin perder la conciencia.

-De acueeerdo Anna! - le canturreo mientras también finjo ignorarla.

A pesar de todo, se que tiene razon. Se que no deberiamos hacer esas fiestas si despues nos quejamos de la plata. Se que nos hemos dejado influenciar por otras personas de la calle, pero solo hemos llegado al alcohol…nada mas. "Por ahora" siempre me dice Ren. Pero claro, él tambien se emborracha y se acuesta con Mattilda, asi que no se cual es su excusa.

Miro el sol saliendo. Otro día más.

-Anna…me estoy aburriendo de todo esto- le confieso mientras me apoyo en el meson.

-Entonces cambialo- salió de la habitación, dejandome solo.

Solo, otra vez. Mejor aprovecho este poco tiempo de soledad

* * *

><p><strong>Naty esta de regreso con Sombras de La Calle!<strong>

**Dejen Reviews y sus parejas favoritas!**

**: D**


	3. Marion

**Capitulo 3: Marion.**

Él cree que olvide todo. Se equivoca, pero prefiero que crea eso. Sin importar todos mis años en la calle a su lado, al lado de todos, aun no olvido a mi familia Phauna. Pero no he querido volver. No estoy interesada en una familia que solo presionaba a su hija menor a vivir una vida de princesa que ella no quería. Quizas al comienzo no me gustaba la calle. Ahora me da lo mismo. Cualquier lugar me da lo mismo. Lo importante, es que él esté conmigo.

Desperté junto a él. Motivo más que suficiente para sonreir. Lo sentí levantarse de la cama y me refugié en la almohada, buscando un poco más de sueño. Pero este no llegó, y no podría esperarlo todo el día, sino Anna me miraría feo. Ya no tengo una relación tan mala con Anna, pero como es una persona muy fría, aun más que yo, prefiero no presionarla mucho. Me levante y me coloqué mi vestido. A diferencia de Hao, que anoche se había desnudado apurado, yo había tenido la delicadeza de dejar mi vestido y ropa interior encima de una silla de madera de la habitación de los chicos, tal vez una costumbre casi reflejo inculcada de pequeña. Con paso lento y algo mareada por una leve resaca de la noche anterior, me dirigí al baño para bañarme. La ducha no podía ser muy larga por los costos en las cuentas después, pero ya estoy acostumbrada. Igual me permitió relajarme y aclarar la mente. Sali y me peine mientras entraba otra vez en mi vestido. Me dirigí al living y sonreí muy levemente. Ahí estaban Kanna, Matilda y Ren, los tres con unas caras increíbles. Suspire algo cansada…ya no quería esta situación, y estaba dispuesta a hablar con Hao sobre todo esto.

**-Mari cree que necesitan una ducha **– dije parandome en frente de ellos

**-¿Dormiste bien, Mari? –** me preguntó Ren. Su tono de malicia no se hizo esperar. Senti que mis mejillas se sonrojaron mientras miraba hacia al lado.

**-Mari cree que no es interes de Ren eso.-** Él solo se río. Maldito Ren.

Macchi le pegó en la pierna para que dejara de molestarme. Le sonreí. Kanna me hizo una leve seña mientras me indicaba la puerta que llevaba al jardin. Siempre que ella quería hablar con alguien seriamente se lo llevaba allí. Fui detrás de ella, rogando que no me retara como otras veces. Cuando llegamos, mi amiga peliazul suspiró mientras me miraba

**-Usaron condón, verdad? –** mis mejillas ardieron. Tan directa.

**-No lo hicimos, Kanna…solo hubieron abrazos…y…caricias….pero ambos estabamos bastante borrachos asi que nos dormimos antes de que algo pasara.**- Ella me sonrió

**-Ok, pero no era eso para lo que te traía aquí** – se rió al ver mi cara de espanto y sorpresa –** queria preguntarte si me veo muy mal como para ir a trabajar.**

Sacó un cigarro y comenzó a fumar. Traté de quitarselo, ya que odio que ella fume en exceso. Solo levantó la mano y me miró como quien dice "quien es la mayor?" La miré de pies a cabeza. Odio que Hao decida hacer fiestas los días que sabe que Kanna al día siguiente trabaja, pero ayer fui débil, como casi siempre, y al ver su sonrisa seductora diciendome que la pasaríamos bien no pude negarme. Maldita sea. Ahora la mayor sustentadora de la casa tenía una resaca increible y tenia que ir a trabajar en aproximadamente una hora.

**-Anda a bañarte, si quieres no me baño mañana y ocupas mis minutos. Por favor quitate el mal olor…no necesitamos que te corran de tu mejor trabajo, verdad? No, no estas tan mal, pero anda.**

Me sonrió con una sonrisa casi maternal.

**-Gracias peque, eso haré!**

Apagó el cigarro pero lo guardó. Se que lo terminará más rato, probablemente en las horas de recreo en su trabajo. Entramos y ella se dirigió por el pasillo. Yo decidí ir a la cocina, y para eso tenía que pasar por el living. Ahogue una risita al entrar y ver a Matilda y Ren demasiado juntos besandose en el sillón. No es algo que me extrañe precisamente, pero la cara sonrojada de Ren cada vez que lo encuentro es simplemente impagable.

**-No se detengan por Mari, chicos…sigan con lo suyo. Buena mañana, no Ren?** – Macchi soltó una carcajada y Ren escondió su cara. Me fui riendo a la cocina, para toparme en la salida de esta con Anna, quien me miro con su cara inexpresiva, le devolví la mirada, mientras pasaba a su lado. Al momento de entrar en la cocina sentí un calor no agradable en mi vientre. Hao tenía su mirada muy bien puesta en el trasero de Anna. Me mordí el labio con furia. Por eso mismo yo no podía tener nada con Hao. No me sería fiel, y reconozco que yo tampoco le he sido fiel a él. Ignorandolo, me fui al refrigerador y saque un yogurt de frutilla para sentarme a comerlo en frente de Hao, pero sentada de tal manera que él veía mi perfil. Me sonrió. Él y su maldita sonrisa.

Yo se que Hao prefiere no definir nuestra relación, pero yo si puedo hacerlo. Se que me quiere, incluso me atrevo a decir que me ama, pero le da miedo tener algo conmigo. Yo lo amo, y si de mi dependiera tendría algo con él…pero no fui criada para que la chica pidiera noviazgo. Aun lo espero, pero no de la manera que hubieran preferido mis padres. Nuestros primeros besos y caricias fueron con el otro, al igual que nuestra primera vez. Fue hermosa y sublime, a pesar de que ambos eramos inexpertos y algo menores. Fue una recorrida mutua en el cuerpo del otro, aprendiendo por "ensayo y error" que le gustaba a nuestro compañero. A pesar de todo, fue una noche increible. Pero claro, él no quedo conforme con eso. Se que se ha acostado con muchas otras mujeres, entre ellas Mattilda y creo que Anna, pero no puedo juzgarlo…yo también me he acostado con Ren, aunque claro, fue solo una noche y ninguno de los dos recordaba nada al día siguiente. Yo se que Hao si recuerda nuestros encuentros. Que como lo se? Porque siempre que nos reencontramos otra vez se acuerda de lo que me gusta. Y eso, me hace sonreir. Pero se que desea a Anna. De la misma manera que me desea a mi. De la misma manera que desea a mil chicas más. Estos pensamientos no son buenos para mi alma, y con rabia me levanto de la mesa dispuesta a ir a botar el recipiente del yogurt al basurero, pero para hacerlo debía pasar a su lado. Boté el paquete e iba a salir dispuesta a irme a mi pieza a trabajar con mis dibujos, pero antes de salir, él me tomo la mano.

**-Mari…**

Su voz suave y aterciopelada me llamó. Maldito. Idiota. Lo amo.

Me di vuelta y lo miré. Me agarró mas fuerte la mano y me sentó de lado encima de él. Me sonroje. Acercó su cara a mi cuello y olió mis cabellos. Me sonrojé demasiado. Con una leve risita, me dio un rápido beso en los labios

**-Ten un hermoso día**

**-…tú tambien**

Me levanté rápido y con el corazon en la mano salí de la cocina. Antes de llegar a la habitación de las chicas me detuve y me apoye en una pared, normalizando mi respiración. Él y su hermosa manera de hacerme perder la cabeza.

**-Por que saliste corriendo?** - me preguntó en una risa. Me di vuelta sorprendida. Ahi estaba él

-**Yo...no...**-me sonrió otra vez ante mi evidente nerviosismo. sonrió con todos sus perfectos dientes

**-Sabes? Quiero ir a comprar un trago, algo...me acompañas?**

Levanto su brazo y me lo ofreció. Le sonreí con naturalidad. Despues de todo, 6 años de amistad han hecho lo suyo y tal como puedo amarlo, puedo comportarme perfectamente tranquila a su lado. Él gritó un "volvemos pronto" mientras saliamos de la casa. Comenzamos a caminar por las calles con un bastante bello día al frente. Tomada de su brazo, cerré los ojos y me deje relajar. Sonreí. Senti como su brazo se apretaba mas fuerte al mio. Llegamos al almacen de la esquina donde nos conocian como "los chicos de la casona", compramos una bebida y unas papas fritas y doritos...cosas para comer de golosina en la noche. Quizas Ren nos retaría por botar la plata, pero solo era un relajo de vez en cuando. Con miradas complices nos miramos y reimos. Solo esperemos que él no tenga que hacer horas extras en la calle con sus malabarismos y que yo no tenga que hacer horas extras como mesera. Cerre los ojos resignada. Hoy tenía turno.

**-No creo que esta noche pueda comer contigo** - le dije riendo - **Tengo turno con Macchi en el bar**

-**Otra noche más? Mh...creo que tu jefe se esta sobrepasando con ustedes...ya no te acosa, verdad**? - me miró con sus ojos ardientes, demostrando leves celos y reprimí con todas mis fuerzas una risa.

-**Claro, Hao...seguro me acosa despues de que tu fuiste y le gritaste "No te metas con mi chica"** - esta vez si me reí - **A veces exageras...no soy tuya.**- él me agarró de la cintura y me susurró al oido

-**Tal vez no todavia, Marion...lamentablemente aun no soy digno de ti**

Me solto suavemente mientras con una sonrisa quizas...nostalgica, seguiamos caminando. Cuando estabamos cerca de nuestro refugio fue inevitable pasar al lado de otros chicos que se podrían llamar "de la calle". Estos no eran del todo como nosotros, ya que todos tenían un hogar donde llegar cuando caía la noche junto con sus padres y su familia...y a pesar de eso, ninguno llegaba nunca a dormir a esos lugares. Eran alcohólicos, fumadores, drogadictos, etc... nuestro grupo prefiere no tener contacto con ellos, aunque debo confesar que más de una vez he visto a Hao hablando con alguno. Mientras pasamos al lado, puedo sentir perfectamente como Hao apreta su agarre en mi cintura, acercandome más a él mientras que con todas sus fuerzas trata de no mirar a los chicos de ahi. Yo no lo hago. Los miro. Ellos saben que yo se quienes son, y ellos saben quienes somos nosotros. Solo hay 3 de ellos cerca cuando la banda es mucho mas numerosa. Hay una chica, esta sentada en el piso abrazandose las piernas mientras mira al castaño al lado mio con ojos penetrantes. Hay un chico bajo, que está apoyado en la pared con una pierna en ella...me desviste con la mirada, haciendome sentir incomoda y un miedo en el estomago...me apretó a Hao. Y hay otro chico, que no es cualquier otro, es el lider de esa banda. A él es al que más miro, pero él no me mira a mi. Sus ojos estan clavados en Hao mientras que una sonrisa de suficiencia está en sus labios. Lo mira a él, casi esperando algo más, alguna transformación, alguna revelación. Los tres pares de ojos nos siguen hasta que desaparecemos de su vista, en el jardin delantero de nuestra casa. Mi mejor amigo pega un grito al cielo, patea una pared, se agarra la cabeza y se dobla su cuerpo. Asustada, voy y le agarro las manos, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de calmarlo. Cae derrotado, apoyandose en mi hombro. Lo escucho gemir de dolor, mientras yo tiemblo al verlo tan destruido.

-**Odio...odio sus miradas, mi Mari** -me dice en un susurro sin deja de abrazarme- **Es como...es como si quisieran...es como si me dijeran que me una a ellos...y yo no quiero hacerlo**

Se quebró. Muy pocas veces lo he visto quebrado, pero esta es una. Lo abraze, con todo mi corazon lo aprete contra mi pecho mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien, que nadie lo obligaba a cambiar, que él era más fuerte que esos idiotas hijos de papá. Él solo me sonrió y me beso suave y calidamente. Me deje llevar mientras lo abrazaba. Su compañera, su seguidora, su amiga y su amante...todas esas cosas y mucho más estoy dispuesta a ser de él. Le sonreí. Él también a mi mientras entrabamos a la casa. No mentiré. El futuro me aterra. Me da miedo pensar que él puede irse con ellos y sumergirnos a todos junto con él...pero solo se que yo lo seguiré y estaré con él hasta el final. Si, tengo miedo...pero mientras lo tenga a mi lado, confiare que las cosas mejoraran...

* * *

><p><em>Espero que este capitulo haya aclarado algunas dudas y creado otras nuevas muahaha!<em>

_Debo pedir perdon de rodillas, no actualizo hace tanto que siento que mi cuenta esta llena de arañas_

_Les tengo un adelanto para el siguiente capitulo (de hecho iba a ser en este pero por cosas de tiempo no alcanze): cierto castaño pelicorto con audifonos aparecera ...oh, quien sera?_

_Espero que aun haya alguien que me lea, en serio xD y si no, estan en todo su derecho de odiarme_

_les prometo que mis otros fanfics (sobre todo "Salvalo a él") serán actualizados lo mas pronto posible!_

_Mientras tanto, ojala puedan odiarme un poco menos con este! les prometo que pronto las actualizaciones de los otros! Cuidense mucho!_

_Naty Asakura (ahora) Pace_


End file.
